


A Goofy Landing

by moon_opals



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Dad Goofy Goof, Best Friends Donald and Goofy, Della Marvels At Goofy's Dating Skills, Episode: s03e02 Quack Pack! (Disney: DuckTales 2017), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Dad Donald Duck, Goofy Hijinks, Humor, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals
Summary: "I don't understand Donald," Della crossed her arms, scrutinizing the couple. "How are all these women attracted to Goofy?""Della, are you telling me you're jealous of Goofy.""Yes, shamefully, I am."--After Gene leaves, the family needs to drop Goofy back home in Spoonerville, but another surprise awaits them when they land.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Goofy, Goofy/Peg Pete
Comments: 23
Kudos: 131





	A Goofy Landing

**Author's Note:**

> I completed the first draft the day the episode aired and forgot to post it. I posted another Goofy related story instead, forgetting this story until this morning. I whipped it into shape, and I am more than happy to share with with you.
> 
> Goofy and Peg, like Donald and Daisy, are a longtime ship of mine. Yes, since childhood. Goofy's just so nice!

A perfectly crepuscular moon hung in a caliginous sky where its smaller, shimmering twin accompanied it. Under its tender illumination and the street lights rusty gaze The Sunchaser landed without incident; Della and Launchpad made a capable team, and Gene's magic didn't hurt either. Their collaboration resulted in an early return, at 3:00 a.m.

“Okay, Goofy,” Della said, “51232 Clovig Farmer Drive.”

Goofy’s neck reclined over the chair, mouth opened wide as snores bellowed, but no one stirred. Gene had thoughtfully absconded to his next adventure but anticipated such a moment and left them with ear plugs. The family slept soundly until Della and Launchpad landed the plane in front of a house that’d seen better days. 

Still awake, Donald glanced at his longtime friend and sighed. It didn’t take much to wake up Goofy as long as you knew how. He pinched his nose, waited no more than a second until the dog sprang to life, still attached to his seat belt, a recent addition at Mrs. Beakley’s insistence.

“Huh, Maxie don’t dip Pistol’s ponytail in the paint,” he groaned sleepily. Disoriented, his head bobbed, and he rubbed his eyes, yawning. “Pit stop?”

Della smiled wearily. “No, we’re actually at your house,” she wrapped an arm over the chair and smiled wearily. “We made it safe and sound, no crashing.”

“Aw,” Launchpad lamented. “Crashing is my favorite part.”

“We’re in a residential area, Launchpad.” She sighed, tilting her head to the side in that traditionally remorseful manner. “Look, wanted to apologize for -,” she paused, confused. “Is he okay?”

“He’s stuck in the seatbelt,” Donald said, reaching across his friend's chest to click the button. “Alright Goofy, here’s your stop,” his brow furrowed, “sorry for getting you mixed up in this mess.”

“Gawrsh, Donald, I don’t mind.” He wrapped his arms around Donald, squeezing tightly as he stood. He swung him with ease, pressing their cheeks together, “It was the most fun I’ve had since that Xavier Cugat concern I went to back in 1995.”

“Oh, sure, Goofy,” Donald strained in the hold. His face turned a pale shade of blue,“But please, I can’t breathe.”

“Oh!” He laughed, “Sorry, Donald.”

As they ended their non-existence conflict, the rest of the family stirred awake, and Dewey, already restless, looked out of the window towards the house. He squinted, spotting a figure under the porch light; the figure clutched a phone to an invisible ear covered in red, russet hair, then charged at the plane.

“Uh…,” Dewey said, turning his head around, “I think an angry chihuahua is coming at us.” 

“A chihuahua,” Webby exclaimed, mesmerized. She removed her seatbelt, clamoring to the window to spot the person Dewey described. “Oh, she looks angry. Why is she angry? Mr. Goof, I think someone broke into your house.”

Releasing Donald at last, Goofy blushed faintly. “Gawrsh, I reckon that’s Peggy,” he scratched his neck sheepishly, “she’s probably awfully sore at me. Don’t worry, she’ll calm down in a minute.”

“Peggy,” Della said, bewildered. “Who’s Peggy?”

“His wife,” Donald deadpanned.

Della snorted. "I doubt anyone would be goofy enough to," but Donald's glare silenced her in an instant. Realizing what she was about to say, she flushed. "You got remarried," she cleared her throat, smiling. "That's great Goofy."

“That I did.” His eyes sparkled, and he clasped his hands. “She’s so pretty and nice and loving and -,”

“She’s dented the door,” Mrs. Beakley interjected curtly. “How did she even get up there?”

The family were in the middle of contemplating an answer when the door swung open. In its middle stood a facial mask adorned, red eyed and snarling Peg Peter Goof. Donald flinched, stepping behind Goofy, whose reaction was the open his mind, either oblivious or ignoring his wife's incensed state of mind. Her pale blue irises festered into vermillion, and despite the facial mask on her face, the white on her cheeks blistered similarly. Like a cherry on the edge of imploding from the inside out, she clutched the phone to her ear and uttered darkly. "Yeah, he's right here. No, no, he's fine."

“Hey, Peggy, darling.”

“Don’t you Peggy darling me,” she jabbed a finger into his chest, “do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Donald?”

“Uh,” Donald sputtered nervously, “it’s 4:15 a.m.”

"Right, it's 4:15 a.m. In the morning. And you didn't call. And you didn't text. And you didn't Muzzletime me. Me." She didn't stop talking, and she didn't stop escalating. With every word she muttered, her volume increased, and soon, the The Sunchaser's walls were rattling around them. Windows started to crack, and their ears rang, causing momentary blindness. The floors beneath their feet wasn't spared, and each member grabbed onto an item for balance. Despite that, Goofy stood unperturbed, wearing a friendly, oblivious smile.

"Alright, Peggy," he said kindly, arms still outstretched. "Are you finished, hon?"

With eyes that saw only _redrum_ , _redrum_ , Donald was positive his friend was about to die, or at least, suffer an ear lashing that even he couldn't endure. But with her heaving breasts and gritted teeth, Peg curled fistfuls around Goofy's sweater and heaved, "You scared me." Suddenly, her bottom lip trembled, and she buried her face into his chest, blubbering uncontrollably. After a moment of surprise, Goofy wrapped his arms around his wife, securing her in a deep embrace.

"I didn't know where you were!"

"I know," Goofy patted her back. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't even know what was happening until Donald explained everything to me."

"Oh Goofy," she leaned back, wiping her eyes with her wrist. "When Pete told me you left the photography studio I called the Waffling Waffle Maker Guild, and they told me you left a short while ago. I didn't want to call Max or PJ, since you always call in advance when you're going to visit, but I ended up calling PJ. He said 'Gee, Mom, Pops always call when he's visiting,' and I said, 'Of course, he's extremely polite,'" she twisted his sweater tighter, "and then that's when I got really worried, so I called the cops. But they had the nerve to tell me to wait twenty four hours."

"Peggy, did you assault an officer of the law?"

"No," she said. "I verbally assaulted an officer of the law and called his mother very unflattering things." She paused, gazing at Goofy's expectant stare, "And I may have thrown a bottle of expired milk on his windshield, but they can't prove it was me."

"You threw a bottle of expired milk on a cop car," Della mumbled. "Don't they have cameras?"*

But if Peg intended to answer, she didn't get the chance to. Goofy cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Aw Peggy, I'm sorry I scared you. I was with Donald and his kin and some snazzy genie feller," he laughed. 

Finally, she reached a calm. "Donald," she sniffed, circling around the plane in her husband's embrace. She identified multiiple faces she didn't recognize until she found Donald standing behind Goofy. "Donald," she repeated before breaking out in a delighted smile. "Donald Duck," she squealed. 

There was no stopping her, and Donald didn’t try. She lifted him with the ease of a woman who trained every morning and night to maintain her well toned physique. “Oh, Donald, look at you,” she kissed his cheeks, “oh, I haven’t seen you since the wedding, and that was a gorgeous waffle maker you sent us. Have you met anyone yet, and congratulations on your accountant degree. We sent a gift but kept getting a returned address. We must catch up, and where are those darling boys of yours?” Her attention shifted to where the boys stood, a little frightened but not terrified. She dropped Donald and hurried to them.

“Huey, Dewey, and Louie?” 

Louie stepped back wearily, sensing where this was going to go. “Um..., yes ma’am,” Huey offered cautiously. “And you are -,”

“Of course you wouldn’t remember me. I used to babysit you when you were tiny ducklings,” she laughed loudly, kneeling at their level, “you were the most adorable babies. All the ladies at my realty agency loved when I brought you in, and you were a great appeal to clients.”

Impossible to get a word in through her barrage, the children stood politely, absorbing every tale she had to say, including the case of baby photos.

“Baby photos,” Della and Webby said in unison, “what baby photos?”

Peg started, seeing Webby for the first time. “Oh my,” she pressed a hand to her chest, “and who are you, little miss?”

“I’m Webby!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Webby,” Peg stood. “Wow, Goofy Gum, you really brought a party in, have you been flying all night?”

Della readied to answer but was pushed aside when Launchpad blurted aloud, “Yes, if you count fourteen and a half hours all night.”

“Fourteen and a half hours,” Peg frowned. She looked at her phone and sighed, “Oh, Maxie? PJ? Oh, no, he’s here. He’s just fine. Of course you can, tater tot.” She handed the phone to Goofy, “Talk to the boys. They’re worried sick.”

Talking the phone as he walked to the door, Goofy attempted to reassure his son and stepson; distracted with their worry and concern, he didn't watch his step, he fell. Everyone gasped and clamored to the door where he was last scene, but after a sharp yell, familiar to their years, he resumed his reassurances. "Oh no, Maxie, I tripped over my own two feet, ayhuck!"

"Gods, I love that man."

"Seriously," Della said.

"Della," Donald warned.

Fortunately, Peg either ignored or didn't hear Della's comment. She faced the family with her hands on her hips, beholding them with all her motherly sternness, “You’re exhausted. You can sleep at our place until the morning.”

“What,” Scrooge sputtered. “As if -,”

Mrs. Beakley clamped his beak shut before he could spill anything out. “Thank you,” she said, “we definitely need it.”

“Will you have enough room,” Donald asked.

Peg placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can stay in my house,” she pointed to the neighboring, remodeled pink house to the left, “if you don’t want to sleep at Goofy’s. Only Pistol is there, but she’s probably snuck out for the fifteenth time.”

“You’re married but own a separate house,” Della tilted her head. "How does that work?"

"The same way I managed to purchase an unlicensed car on my way to get expired milk," Peg smiled, eyes crinkling sharply. "My ex-husband has really come around in these past few years. Besides, the extra house works fabulously for Goofy's family reunion every other year."

In spite of Uncle Scrooge’s protest, they fell in line towards the lawn, entering the home with the open door. They were too tired to protest, and Spoonerville wasn’t that far from Duckburg. They’d leave first thing in the morning.

“Goofy remarried,” Della mumbled next to Donald, “who would've thought? I never thought he’d ever get over Penny.”

Donald watched the area carefully. “Who said he didn’t,” he replied, keeping his volume low, “but he learned to move on, and you gotta admit, they’re a cute couple.”

“Cute,” Della snorted.

“Just watch.”

As they unrolled blankets and pillows, Della watched them. Goofy wasn't the sort of person she'd call subtle. He was the most transparent person on the planet, probably moreso than saran wrap, and that may have explained the tenderness she observed as the couple searched for blankets and pillows. Teasing without harm, they discussed what they'd prepare for breakfast, and minding her manners, she bit back her immediate response of his famous double decker chocolate chip pancakes. She wasn't going to be picky in someone else's home.

Their affinity for each other wasn't something she'd seen in years, and Della conceded to Donald. "Hey, Peg, you," she stirred, propping her fist under her cheek, "you've got baby photos of the boys?"

“I’ll get them in the morning,” Peg grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. “I suppose late morning, early afternoon, whenever we decide to wake up. Good night, sleep tight,” she turned down the hallway. She winked at Goofy, “I’ll see you in bed.” 

“Ew.”

“Della.”

Goofy did one last head count, something he’d picked up on years ago when they were in college. Donald chuckled at the memory of his former RA but snuggled into his blanket beside his sister.

“All cozy, Donald,” he whispered.

“Yep, thanks Goofy.”

He felt the smile on his friend’s face and sighed happily when Goofy leaned down to kiss his cheek. Donald didn’t fight the touch of his gloved hand caressing his feathers, and he didn’t complain at his tucking in techniques. They were impeccable.

“Night, Donald.”

“Night, Goofy.”

“And I’ll whip up a batch of double chocolate chip pancakes, just the way Della likes them.”

“Awesome,” came the muffled response and the short fist pump that made Donald roll his eyes in affectionate annoyance. It didn't the family long to drift off into that haze called sleep. The bottom floor of the house was filled with snores and sleep talk, and Donald was a part of that, wrapped soundly until he heard a short whistle near his ear. He hadn't remembered what he dreamt of, and he wasn't going to lament on what was lost when his eyes parted weakly. He glared in darkness, cursing 

"Hey Donald?"

"Della, I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah, I know," she said, arms folded atop her stomach. "But I've got a question."

"If I answer, will you let me sleep?"

"Yes," she promised.

"What?"

"You remember when Goofy dated that blond school counselor," she asked. "She was cute. Penny was an attractive red head, and Peg is...like...wow."

"Are you crushing on Peg?"

"No? A little. Yes," she turned to him. "Seriously, how does he do it?"

Donald ran his tongue around his mouth, leaning towards Della. "He dated a librarian."

"Was she a snack?"

"Della -,"

"Come on, answer it."

"Yes, and a redhead," he pointed to his lips for silence. He shifted uncomfortably, sort of amazed that he was indulging in this conversation. "I asked Peg once."

Della's brow rose. "You did," she said, attention locked on him. "What'd she say?"

Donald paused, more for dramatics than any actual need. "He makes her laugh," he said.

"He makes her laugh?"

He nodded, grinning at Della's confusion. It was funnier than it was in the past. "What," he teased. "Are you jealous of Goofy?"

"Yeah, shamefully, I am," Della admitted, then grinned. "Guess the Goofy charm is real."

"It certainly is for Peg."

She returned to stare at the ceiling. "But, you know, it makes sense," she decided. "Goofy's a good guy."

"And Pete's an ass."

Della chuckled. "Yeah, he is, which makes it all the better Peg gets what she deserves."

 _And he deserves something good too, something lasting,_ but Donald was too tired to say it.

"Good night Donald."

Donald mumbled sleepily. "Yeah, good night."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Peg divorced Pete. Yes, Peg and Goofy eventually end up dating. Yes, Peg and Goofy eventually marrying, and Pete handled it as well as you'd expect him to. He's married to his comic girlfriend Trudy Van Tubb, but I am not a fan of the name. 
> 
> Goofy and Peg's relationship is not that different from Roger and Jessica Rabbit. 
> 
> Sylvia is a super sweet lady, and I am more than positive if she appears in DuckTales (more or less confirmed that she exists in some capacity), she and Goofy would get along as well as they did in AEGM. Peg is so much fun; she and Goofy shared a fun dynamic when they were allowed to. Sidenote: Sylvia's voice actress is Emma Glamour's voice actress. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and thank you!


End file.
